


with rain clouds to keep me warm

by viscrael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (maybe? sort of? its not specified), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Thunderstorms, idk when this is set or what even is going on i just wanted to write some leopika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Try to refrain from wording your requests in such a way that it sounds like you’re being skeevy, if you could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	with rain clouds to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> wtf the heck even is this

“Kurapika.”

Said boy tried to hide the way he flinched at the other’s voice. “It’s nearly two a.m., Leorio, what is it?”

He could almost feel the stare he received in response, and the room lit up from lightening, momentarily illuminating their shared space and confirming his suspicions; Leorio was giving him A Look, one that meant he wasn’t believing the faux-nonchalance in Kurapika’s voice.

“Come over here,” he said, although his tone was less of a demand and more of a request.

“That’s a horrible idea.”

Another Look. “You’re shaking.”

“Hardly.”

“I can _literally_ see you shaking from all the way over here.”

“I’m just cold.”

“Then come over here and warm up.”

Kurapika sighed. “Try to refrain from wording your requests in such a way that it sounds like you’re being skeevy, if you could.”

“Kurapika—“

A clap of thunder interrupted him. The blonde jumped before he could stop himself.

“Ha! See? There, you did it again! You’re scared!”

“I am not _scared,”_ he denied. “It just—it surprised me, that’s all.”

“For the fourth time in a row, the thunder ‘surprised’ you.” He huffed disbelievingly. Another thunderclap. Kurapika’s reaction didn’t change, despite his conscious efforts to hide the way he jumped again; even before he’d calmed himself down, he heard Leorio clamber out of his bed and make his way to Kurapika’s.

“Leorio!” He protested, huffing. “You really don’t have to do that, I’m perfectly fine to take care of myself on my _own_ —“

“You need sleep,” he interrupted, climbing into Kurapika’s own queen sized mattress, as they’d gotten two beds at the hotel they were staying at. “You’re getting jack shit with all the jumpin’ you're doing right now. And I’m not gonna make you admit to me that you’re scared of thunderstorms—“

“I am most certainly _not_ —“

“—but I’m not gonna have you stay up for the third night in a row. You need to take better care of yourself; besides, we have to get up early tomorrow.”

As much as Kurapika didn’t want to admit it, Leorio had a point, and sleep was something he’d been looking forward too until he’d realized how badly it was storming outside the hotel. It wasn’t so much that he was _scared_ of thunderstorms than that the thunder itself, for some reason, seemed to trigger that response for him—panic, so that he couldn’t relax because of his racing heart beat.

So, finally, Kurapika sighed and tried to let his shoulders untense a little in a sign of resolution. “Fine,” he said. “You can sleep in my bed with me. Just don’t _kick_ me this time.”

“That was only once,” Leorio mumbled, sounding embarrassed, before they both quieted and settled down.

Kurapika was drifting asleep, actually, when there was another, even louder _clap_ , and he jumped again, worse, feeling his heart rate spike like he was in a life or death situation. He was trying to calm his breathing when he felt arms around his waist and a strong chest pressed against his back.

“I’m here,” Leorio whispered into the back of his neck, arms tightening comfortingly. “Try to sleep, okay?”

Kurapika tensed, before exhaling and giving a curt nod. “Alright. Alright. I’ll try.”

“G’night, Pika.”

“Good night.”

It was still a while before he was able to drift off, but he had to admit—it was a lot warmer now.


End file.
